Sweet Ice Cream
by MrGooseyMoose
Summary: Friendship melts away when an innocent T.K. loses his favourite ice cream to an obnoxious soccer ball sent flying in his direction. Perhaps, Davis ponders, more ice cream will make things better? Chibi, future Daikeru. Poem.


**Hey everybody!**

**For all those interested, this is the piece that I am submitting for round 3 of FF factor: a daikeru poem based on the theme of a break up and make up. I've decided to go for chibi T.K. and Davis, why not, and as you may expect they don't break up/make up in a romantic way. They do so in more of a children's friendship kinda way. Think of it as a hint at future daikeru, or something. :P**

**Anyways, I originally set off to write a Projectivist poem. The key point was to create fast moving, energetic scenes that don't rely on any set poetic rules or guidelines. Oh, the joys of it. But as I went on, what I was doing kinda changed a little. Let's call it a hybrid of styles, then, as I'm not sure what else to call this.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

><p>Breathe in, and out.<br>Eyes wide open.  
>Leg back,<br>Foot forward.  
>Black and white<br>Into the pale blue.  
>Gone for good.<br>Applause  
>Cheers<br>Laughs  
>And smiles.<p>

A playground record,  
>For sure.<p>

A kick of dust  
>Into the dried up air<br>And a flex of puppy muscle.

So cool.  
>So Davis.<p>

* * *

><p>Cone raised,<br>Tongue forward.  
>Pink and white<br>Wrapped up  
>In harmonious<br>Love making:  
>Drip<br>Drip  
>Swallow<br>Lick.  
>Wet lips<br>Curved to the sky.  
>The other kids will be jealous.<p>

A smile.  
>Another lick of ice cream.<br>A whack to the head  
>And a splat to the floor.<br>Eyes water,  
>Brows rise.<br>A familiar ball rolls by.

"Wh-wh…wh…?"

Week long daydreams:  
>Sweet delights,<br>Sticky fingers -  
>Drawn to nothing<br>In an unfair instant.

"Wh-wh…wh...?"

The pant of unsettled breath nears.  
>A hand touches a quivering shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry T.K.!"

Blue eyes see red.  
>Fists clench,<br>Feet stamp.  
>A hat falls<br>And a voice rises.

"Stay away from me!"

"But…"

"I don't wanna be friends anymore!"

Hat and friend  
>Left in the dust<br>Of the young boy's storm.  
>Blonde hair roars<br>Into the distance.

* * *

><p>Tanned forehead<br>Hugging cheap school desk.  
>Slow breath,<br>Deep frown.  
>Eyes shut tight.<br>Uncomfortable thought trains rolling about.

"Davis, get to work!"

AGH!  
>Look busy.<br>Face forward,  
>Eyes to the side.<p>

Ex best friend  
>Sitting there silently.<br>His workbook:  
>A mess of<br>Sums  
>Doodles<br>Wet patches…  
>…what question is he on?<p>

"Don't copy from Takeru!"

A quick glimmer of  
>Contact from a pair of<br>Startled eyes.  
>Two red faces.<br>One nervous smile.  
>Nothing returned.<p>

* * *

><p>No best friend.<br>No friends at all.

No one to whisper with  
>Or to get in trouble with<br>Or to smile with  
>Or to laugh with.<br>Just T.K.  
>Alone<br>And bearing a pencil  
>For scratching purposes.<p>

Scratch.

The fun had melted away  
>With all of that ice cream.<p>

Scratch.  
>Scratch.<p>

The end of the day  
>Couldn't come soon enough.<br>But when it did come,  
>T.K. would run;<br>Run back home,  
>all the way alone<br>Before he could be followed  
>By the much speedier<br>Ice cream killer  
>Soccer boy<br>Davis.

Then he could be sad at home  
>And no one would know.<p>

No one would know.

* * *

><p>Operation get best friend back.<br>Commence!  
>Leave early<br>Quietly  
>Carefully<br>Out of the doors  
>RUN!<br>RUN!  
>Through the playground<br>Over the fence  
>Under the hedge<br>Onto the street.  
>FREEDOM!<br>Skip to the store  
>Slip on the step<br>Scrape on the knee.  
>Ouch.<br>Totally worth it.  
>Keep going<br>To the freezer  
>Hands go in<br>T.K.'s favourite comes out  
>Just one,<br>Maybe two.  
>Ok, seven.<br>Take all the sweet,  
>Sweet ice cream.<br>Score!  
>Bargain deal for buying so many!<br>Smiles all 'round.

Time to wait for T.K. to show.

Must  
>Not<br>Eat  
>The<br>Treats!

"Hurry, T.K.!"

* * *

><p>Operation get home alone.<br>Commence!  
>Leave at the bell<br>Through the back exit  
>Onto the side street.<br>No sign of Davis following  
>But better<br>RUN  
>Just to be sure.<br>Down the pavement  
>Onto the main street<br>Across the road -  
>MILLIONS of miles<br>Ahead of the other kids now.  
>Uh oh.<br>Trip,  
>Hands in front<br>Palms grazed.  
>Shoelaces untied again.<p>

"T.K.?"

Dammit.

"What are you doing down there?"

Caught.

"Are you ok?"

Don't talk to me.

"I have ice cream."

Way to rub it in.

"It's for you."

"…for me?"

Up again.  
>Five ice creams<br>Plodded into a pair of  
>Hungry, hungry hands.<br>Cold.  
>Sticky.<br>An apologetic smile  
>From an ex best friend.<p>

"There were more a minute ago, but I got hungry."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry I hit you with my ball."

Nod.

"…and killed your ice cream."

"…it's ok."

A nervous smile on Davis' part.

"Are we friends again?"

"Erm..."

A sudden squeeze,  
>Warm and snug.<br>The best friend smell in  
>All directions.<p>

"I really like you T.K."

Davis is hugging…

…him?

"And this is yours."

A hat from nowhere,  
>Held out and<br>Placed on a  
>Head of golden hair.<p>

"It looks better on your head than it did on the ground."

"I…"

"Wanna play tonight?"

Ice creams are melting.  
>Hands are getting numb.<br>Smiles are warming.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll be the first to admit it. It's painfully easy to see when I was motivated during this poem, and when I was sorely lacking in motivation. It happens, I guess. I hope you all had some fun anyway. Or, something. If you're happier with this piece than I am right now, leave me a review to say so! :D <strong>

**If not, I can't say I blame you. :P  
><strong>

**Thanks. All the best! :):) x**


End file.
